Wanted
by PearlshippingLove
Summary: After witnessing her mother's murder and knowing a secret. Dawn gets put in guard. She has to change her identity. Falling in love with her body guard, Ash. Will the murderer find her? Not a good summary ASH/OCC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or the song Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson only the story

**Wanted**~Prologue

_(Dawn's POV)_

"_Because of you,_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_so I don't get hurt" _I love this song. When I first listened to the song it made me cry. Who knew I could be so sensitive? Not me...well I did but never paid much attention to it. I got it from my mom. Even when she is watching her drama shows she cries because Alondra left Tim for Ethan not knowing Ethan was only using her and Tim is thinking of suicide . Oh god!but I gotta admit its hooks you up!

_Bang!_

Whats going on? What was that? I walked to the door about to turn the doorknob but stopped. I heard cries. Who is crying and for what? Could it be mom watching her shows? I looked at my Poketch. Nope it was to early for the shows to come up. What could it be then? Then I heard screaming. My mom's screaming. I got out of my room and quietly walked to where I think I heard the scream. Another scream. This is really freaking me out. I hid behind the sofa which was on the back of the mysterious person.

"Please leave me alone" I heard my mom say.

"Hmm I rather not I haven't found what I was looking for" The person replied back with a smirk on his face.

"What are you looking for then?" Mom asked surprised. Who would want something from us? We are just a normal family. Not agents or something dangerous. My mom is a coordinator, big deal. It's not like you have an important information that will destroy the world.

"Your daughter, Dawn" I was shocked. Why me? I didn't do anything wrong. Not that I know of. I could see my mom was shocked too.

"Why her? She never did anything wrong"

I think she noticed me. She looked at me then looked away quickly not to let the person know I was there.

" Because she knows important information about something she isn't supposed to know" He replied. Important information? About what? I never eavesdrop of anybody. Or even know anything important to come barging in my house.

"She isn't here"

"Look lady, I know she is here and I wont leave until I find her" He said before walking towards my room. Good thing I left or I would be killed. I saw him come out and head towards the bathroom. Minutes later he came out and heading towards mom's room. He then came out with anger in his face. He walked up to my mom.

"Told you she wasn't here"

"Actually I have did thingy that tracks her...I was gonna go easy on you but you just made it hard" I heard a beep noise. Must be the tracker. WAIT! TRACKER?!?! Oh no what am I gonna do? I heard footsteps getting closer to me.

"I knew she was here" I put myself into a ball. I looked from the side of the sofa. The person looked like a man. He started heading towards me but stopped and started pushing buttons in the tracker . I could she mom holding a knife getting ready to attack.

"There, this tracker thought I wasn't clever but I was. Anyways where were we?" he turned around to see my mom about to stab him with the knife but he was fast...way fast. He got the knife and stabbed it to my mom's stomach. MOM! I wanted to go help her but I couldn't. I was frozen from shock,fear,sadness,anger. The man ran out of the house. As soon as he got out. I ran to my mom. Crying.

"Mom please wake up" I said holding her head. I looked at her stomach it was filled with blood. I cried and ran to the phone and dialed the hospital. We were in Twinleaf Town Jubilife had a hospital it will take a while until they get here. I ran to the kitchen and got a towel and ran back to my mom and tried to stop the blood from coming out. Ten minutes later the ambulance came and took her away. I went with them hoping my mom would survive. But I had low hopes.

I waited a long time like 1 hour or so. I was worried. Who wouldn't be? My mom could possibly die because of something I know that I didn't even knew that I knew. You get it? I walked to the cafeteria to get a drink to calm me down. I picked a coffee. I didn't like the taste but it calmed me down because of the hot. I sat on the chair in the waiting room. I looked around and saw a lot of people crying and some talking to another persons trying to comfort them. Why does the hospital has to be so...sad? I looked away and notice my mom doctor coming towards me. I ran to him.

"How is she?"

"I'm sorry to say this but the impact was very hard and she didn't make it" I was shocked. She didn't make it? My mom passed away? Right in front of my eyes. I cried really hard. My dad came running in.

"How is she?" He turned to look at me and I could tell he knew the answer. He cried instantly. I hugged him. We kept crying until our eyes hurt. He suggested we go to his house because the police was in my mom's house looking for evidence of my mom murder. I got a feeling that the man is gonna chase me for two reasons. One for the 'Important Informatio' I know. And Second because I was a witness of my my mom's murder.


	2. Agent A

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon only the story

**Wanted**~Agent A

_(Dawn's POV)_

Sinnoh Secret Agents or SSA for short. They protect people from the Sinnoh Not Secret Criminals or SNSC weird name right? I laughed when my dad said that that's what they call themselves. He even told me how they dress. Well not told me but showed me. They had black suits with a hat that you get when your a bad kid in kindergarten. In the front of the suit it showed their logo. And their shoes. EW! I cant even describe their shoes. It looked like they were diapers. EW!

"So your new name will be?" my dad and Chief of SSA asked me if I remember what he told me.

"Summer Davidson" I replied. I really like that name. Its so unique.

"When is your birthday?"

"December 2,1991"

"Good and other questions will be what ever you like" He said while forming a smile on his face. It was the first smiles I seen from him since mom dies. That makes me really happy.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well _you_ have to go home in the house I bought for you since the SNSC know where you live and I live. After, a short time your personal body guard will come and take care of you. Got it?"

"yup" Hmm...personal body guard? Cant wait! I wonder if its a girl or boy.

The Next Day

I was in kitchen putting the plates in the cabinets. I don't know why my dad bought me a lot of plates its only me and the bodyguard. I heard a knock on my door and went to open it. There was a guy with messy hair and had a dark black sunglasses. He wore a hat and suit. And had the wire which I don't know what's it called in his ear. He had a serious face. Stood up straight. I had a feeling there was no talking during dinner.

"Hi, My name is Agent A" He said with a serious voice.

"Uh Im Dawn" I said nervous.

"I know who you are. But remember your name is Summer"

"Sorry" I said with a blush. He was cute.

"May I come in?" He noticed me blushing and smirked.

"oh yeah sure" I said even more nervous than I was before. This isn't going well. I moved so he could pass. He walked in to the living room and stood there.

"please sit down" I said. He looked well mannered.

"Thanks but no thanks"

"Oh so you bought any suitcases?" Oh did I mention he was gonna live with me? Awkward!

"I came earlier and put everything in"

"Oh" He stood there. Without moving. Just like a statue.

"Mind if I ask what's your name?" I asked polite. My mom said to always be polite to your roommates because if you dont it might be hell. He looked at me. For the first time since he set foot on the living room.

"Ash Ketchum" He said then looked away.


	3. Mr Girly and Ms Suit Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Suite Life on Deck only the story

**Wanted**~ Mr. Girly and Ms. Suit Part 1

_(Dawn's POV)_

It has been 1 week since Ash and me moved in. He always wore a suit. I never seen him with just regular clothes. Well until I begged him to.

_(Flashback, Normal POV)_

_Ash was in the living room watching action shows in his regular clothes. A suit. Always Black. Dawn wondered if its comfortable in a suit all day. She had a idea. A really weird one. She ran over to Ash and sat next to him and looked at him. Eventually Ash noticed and looked at her._

"_What?" He said_

"_Wanna play a game?" She replied with hope in her voice. She was getting to worked up. She thought Ash would say yes but he said the opposite._

"_No" then looked back to the TV. Austin was taking out his gun and pointing it to Isabella. Roy saw it and ran over to her. Just as Austin was gonna fire the weapon the channel changed and instead of a injured Roy there was a comedy. Suit Life On Deck. Ash noticed this and looked at Dawn. Dawn was looking straight to the TV ignoring Ash's scowl._

"_Change it back" He said in a serious tone._

"_Nope not until we play the game" Dawn said with a grin on her face. Ash sighed. He knew he was gonna regret this. Sooner or later. He didn't want to play the game but he wanted to watch the show._

"_Fine make it fast" He said._

"_YAY! Okay lets see" she said before running to his room. She ran towards his closet. She looked in and saw only...black suits. Oh God! She thought. She stopped. She saw something all the way in the back. Normal clothes. She got them and looked at it. Not bad she thought and went back to Ash. She handed him the clothes._

"_Where did you find this?" He said looking at it. It was the clothes he wore when he began his journey. He had the seventh badge but when he was going to Kanto's last Pokemon gym he met a secret agent and since then he wanted to be one._

"_In the back of your closet put it on"_

"_I don't even think it fits me"_

"_yeah it does you wore that a couple of years ago not 20 years, put it on" she said._

"_Fine" he said going to his room to change. _

"_I should of gotten a black suit" She thought. She got crazy idea. She ran towards her room and got some clothes. She then waited for Ash in the living room. A couple of minutes Ash came down walking like a penguin. Dawn laughed when she saw him walking like that._

"_The pants are giving me a wedgie" he said pulling out his wedgie. Dawn laughed even more when he said that. He blushed but lucky for him Dawn didn't see it. When Dawn laughing has calmed down she gave him her clothes she got. Ash was confused why she gave it to her._

"_Go put it on" Dawn said._

"_WHAT!? NO" He said throwing the clothes._

"_Do you wanna watch the show or not?" She said with a victorious smile. He got mad and grabbed the clothes and stomped to his room again._

"_WAIT!" Dawn said running to his room and taking out a suit. She rant to her room and locked the door. Ash got confused and just ignored it and entered his room._

_A couple minutes later. Both Ash and Dawn came out at the same time. Dawn wore a serious face and a black suit and stood there like a professional. And Ash wore...._


	4. Mr Girly and Ms Suit Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything else only the story

* * *

**Wanted**~ Mr Girly and Ms Suit Part 2

_(Recap)_

"_Do you wanna watch the show or not?" She said with a victorious smile. He got mad and grabbed the clothes and stomped to his room._

"_Wait!" Dawn said running to his room and taking out a suit. She ran to her room and locked the door. Ash was confused but decided to ignore it and entered his room._

_A couple of minutes later. Both Ash and Dawn came out in the same time. Dawn wore a serious face and a black suit and stood there like a professional. And Ash wore..._

_(Ash's POV)_

_I can't believe I'm doing this. This is embarrassing why did she had to choose this outfit? I saw Dawn wearing one of my suits. She had black sunglasses, a tie, and about everything else._

_I wanted to laugh but It was so out of my personality. I never smiled or laughed I always was serious. The agency told me that I'm never supposed to do that because it's not how a agent is._

"_How do I look?" She said while doing many poses. This made me want to laugh more. But I could control it. This time is a perfect shot. Revenge MUAHAHAHA. _

"_Sexy" I replied seductively. I think I saw her blush but she quickly looked away. Revenge is sweet!_

"_Look at you" She said will looking at me. It was my turn to blush. I had a pink...PINK! Dress with glitter all over it. Seriously how could girls wear this? Its super itchy. I scratched my stomach. She laughed. I glared at her._

"_Come, follow me" she said then dragged me to her room. I had a bad feeling as soon as she locked the door. She made me sit on a chair in front of the mirror. She started massaging me. I was beginning to feel sleepy._

_I woke up at a sound of a man in the living. I recognize the voice. Dawn's dad. I completely forgot what I was wearing because as soon as I set foot on the living room. Mr. Berlitz (Dawn's Dad) looked at me weird._

"_what's wrong?" I said worried. I looked at his bodyguards they also looked at me weird. I turned to look at Dawn she had an evil smirk._

"_Have you seen yourself lately" Mr. Berlitz responded. It then suddenly hit me I was still wearing the dress. I ran to my room and looked at the mirror not only was I wearing the pick glittery but I had make up in my face. I ran in my bathroom and washed my face off. Why would she do this to me? Did she hate me? Why did she smirk evil? Could she plan this? I changed into my suit. Then walked back in to the living room. _

"_I'm sorry about what happen" I said to Mr. Berlitz. He looked at me then to Dawn and back to me. I was worried he was going to say something._

"_I've been thinking that maybe Dawn should live alone or maybe with another agent" He said. Alone? I thought Dawn was gonna say to let me stay but she said the opposite._

"_Daddy we talked about this I was gonna live alone" She said then looked at me. I looked at her straight in the eyes. I saw half of her there. I don't know how to say this but Its look like someone was controlling her. Half of her was saying Help Me and the other one is saying Leave Me Alone. I don't know which one to believe. I thought we were friends. But I guess I was wrong. Without any argument I turned to my or used to be room and began to pack. I finished fast. I was at the door with Mr. Berlitz going to the car. He let me say goodbye to Dawn. She looked at me. Almost crying. I don't know why she wanted me to leave. _

"_Well goodbye Dawn its been a good time with you" I said. I turned around not waiting for an answer. I got in to the limo. I saw her at the door standing right there. Like she wanted to run, to stop me from leaving but she didn't move. The car moved and I didn't looked back. I wanted to cry. But I didn't knew why. Its been the best week or two of my life and know I was leaving it._

_(End Of Flashback)_

(Dawn's POV)

The last thing I remember was Ash driving away. I didn't knew why. Its like I wasn't there half of the time. My mind was another place else but my eyes were looking at everything that was happening. I didn't want Ash to leave. His been a good friend even though he almost never talks. I really missed him. Its been a week since he left. I was about to talk to my dad to let Ash back. But then I thought maybe he has better things to do then stay with me. Maybe that's why he had to leave.


	5. Believe Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Wanted**~ Believe Me

_(Ash's POV)_

"Agent Ash please report to Mr. Berlitz's Office I repeat Agent Ash please report to Mr. Berlitz's Office."I wonder what he wants. I didn't have a mission. I lost trust from Mr. Berlitz when I dressed like a women. I walked though a hallway and reached to a metal door. In the side of it it had buttons. I pressed a 4-digit number. The metal door opened with a loud sound. I walked through and went up some stairs. I finally reached his office. I knocked on his door.

"Come in" I heard from the other side of the door. I walked in I was surprised to see Dawn waiting there.

"You called?" I said.

"Sit down Agent" I sat down on a chair far away from Dawn. When I looked at her she looked hurt. She looked away, back to her dad.

"Well Dawn here came today to ask you if you could go back to being her body guard again" I looked at her. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Please Ash I made a mistake you let you be fired" she got up and sat on a chair close to me. Should I go back? Well clearly she wanted me to leave. But now she is asking me to come back. I'm confused. I'm gonna give her another chance. Second Chances never hurt anybody.

"Fine ill go back"

"YAY!" she ran to me and gave me a hug. I blushed I was never hugged and now I'm being hugged by a girl. A beautiful girl...wait what am I thinking?!?! She is the daughter of my boss. My mission. I'm not supposed to think like that. I will never ever think like that ever again. She let go of me and hugged her dad.

"Thank you daddy for letting Ash work with me again" She said before waving bye to her dad and dragging me away with her. As soon as the door closed door I pushed my hand back. She looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?"

"What's Wrong? What's wrong? You made me get fired and you suddenly come back here asking if I could go back working with you?" I said with anger filling in my voice. She looked scared. I didn't care if she was the daughter of the president of Sinnoh. I was filled with anger to care of anything.

"Look I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me in the house. I never wanted you to leave. Its just..like something was controlling me. I swear I never wanted you to get fired. You were the only real friend I had. I couldn't go out I couldn't socialize with other. You think if I didn't have no friends only one, I would wanted to chase them away?" Well she did made a good point. I looked at her. She isn't the kind of girl that has no friends. If she wasn't in this situation she would have a million of friends. Should I believe her? I looked away from her.

"Then why didn't you stop me from leaving?"

"I told you I felt like someone was controlling me...please believe me" Was she crying? I looked at her. She had tears running down her cheeks. I didn't know what to do. I was never in this position, seeing a girl crying because of me. Should I just give up the fight so she would stop crying? I should.

"Fine I believe you." She smiled then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car.

_(Normal POV)_

"Young lovers" Mr. Berlitz's also known as Dawn's Dad said. Of course like any other parent he isn't happy seeing her daughter being very friendly to a boy. More if they live together, you never know what they could be doing there. He walked back to his desk and got a blanket out of one of the drawers and went to sleep.

(_With Ash and Dawn_)

They got out of the agency and stopped.

"So you wanna go walking or in the limo?" Dawn asked looking at Ash.

"Um walk"

"Okay lets go" They started walking towards their house.

"So why you wanna walk?" asked Dawn trying to stop the awkward silence.

"I don't know I just feel like walking, just thinking of stuff"

"what kind of stuff?"

"I don't know" Ash replied confused.

"your weird you don't know a lot of things" Dawn replied while laughing.

"Yup, I know I am"


End file.
